He Knows Her
by MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: He isn't going to push her and she knows he's there when she's ready to talk. Emma/Graham, AU


**This one goes out to my lovely reviewers! You know who you are! And great big thanks to Lea for proofreading.**

* * *

><p>He knows her.<p>

It's a very basic thing to know that she likes cinnamon in her chocolate, but he knows that in the morning, she gets out of bed to turn the shower on and goes back to bed for ten minutes. Sure, it's not the most economic thing to do, but it lets the whole bathroom steam up and makes the cold more bearable. He knows that she hates her underwear to match. He knows that when she's upset, she likes to cling to someone while sleeping.

He knows when she can't sleep at night.

He scratches his nose and doesn't even bother to look at the clock on the nightstand. It won't help the situation. Instead, he rolls over on his side and looks at her. She's also lying on her side, one hand tucked under her chin.

He smiles at her and moves closer, putting his head on her pillow making them a hairsbreadth apart.

He doesn't touch her. He lies extremely close to her so she can feel him close, but doesn't touch her.

He doesn't say anything. He isn't going to push her and she knows he's there when she's ready to talk.

She lets out a loud sigh, and moves closer to him. He lets a little smile grow over his face as she pushes him onto his back. She drapes herself over him with her head in the crook of his shoulder, burying her face in his neck and tangling their legs together. He wraps his arm around her and gently strokes her bare back.

He's aching to ask her what's wrong, but keeps himself in check.

She sighs again and he knows it's near.

"I just..." she starts, but trails off. Her arm is over his chest with her hand on his shoulder and his hand reaches out to twine their fingers. He feels her smiling against his neck. "Sometimes I feel so alone in the world."

His arm instinctively tightens around her.

"You have me," he says softly, pressing a kiss on her hair.

She moves her head to look at him. "I know." She moves up to kiss him. "But sometimes, I'm afraid you'll..." she chokes up and doesn't finish her sentence.

"Emma," he says, but she doesn't meet his gaze. He uses the arm wrapped around her to hoist her higher up and more onto him and removes his hand from hers to cup her jaw. She sighs and reluctantly meets his eyes. "I'm never, _ever_ leaving you."

"Graham, this is Boston. It's a big city and you're a cop and what if something happens to you?" A single tear escapes her barricade and rolls down her cheek and onto his chin. He reaches up to wipe it away.

"I can retire, get another job..." he suggests, but she's already shaking her head.

"I'm not letting you quit for me," she protests.

"It's for us. If it gives you peace of mind, I'll do it," he says adamantly.

"You love being a detective, Graham. I'm not taking that away from you," she says and pulls away from him. He sighs and lets her wrap the sheets around her naked body, leaving him with the quilt. He lets her move a few feet away form him and then gets up himself. He doesn't let her get off the bed but grabs her around the waist and pulls her back into him. He's sitting up and she's sideways across his lap. Her shoulder is bare and he brushes her hair back, pressing a light kiss to the shoulder.

"Emma," he says gently. She looks at him and he smiles. "I will never willingly leave you."

Another tear escapes her and he pulls her closer. Her face is buried in the crook of his neck again and he can feel silent sobs wrack through her body.

"Graham, don't ever leave me alone in this world," she says softly, and he knows she's fragile. He wipes away her tears and looks her straight in the eye.

"I won't. Ever. I promise."

She pulls away and for a second he's worried, until he sees her curled hand with her pinky sticking out. He laughs and she giggles. He loves hearing her giggle. He wraps his pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," he says with a nod.

"Good."

"We okay now?" he asks, running a hand through her hair to hold it back.

She smiles and kisses him quickly. "Yeah. I'm sorry for going all weird." She shakes her head a little.

"It's okay. You can always be weird with me," he says, waggling his eyebrows at her. She throws her head back and lets out a loud laugh, pushing him onto his back. She doesn't do what he expects, though, and starts to get off the bed. In a lightning quick motion he has her pinned underneath him, and her easy smile has turned seductive.

"Have I done something wrong, Officer?" she asks teasingly.

"Detective," he corrects her. Her hands are held above her head in one of his, and he uses his free hand to peel away the sheet wrapped around her and run his hand down her side.

She shivers in anticipation when his head dips down. The moment his lips touch her pulse point she moans, biting her lip instinctively. His hand curls around her hip and she likes the way his fingers dig into the bone. He lets one of her hands escape and she grabs his shoulder.

He knows she's intense. He is too. He moves his lips to her collarbone, and when his teeth graze over bone she gasps. He's all over her and she loves it. She can't handle much more, and with her free hand reaches for his face and brings him eye level with her. She makes him kiss her.

She feels him grin and is already groaning. She knows him too well.

He pulls away, and not just with his lips—his whole body leaves hers and he gets up from the bed. She groans. "You can't do this to me!" she whines. Twisting her body, she watches him cross the room and whistles appreciatively at the view. He turns to find her pouting when he pulls up his boxer shorts. The next moment his shirt and her panties are flung at her. She reluctantly pulls on both and crosses her arms petulantly when she's done.

"C'mon," he says, reaching out for her.

"What?" She arches an eyebrow.

"I'm making us breakfast. I'll get back to you later."

She grumbles in protest and lets her body fall backwards onto the bed. She catches a glimpse at the clock on the nightstand. "Graham, it's 4 in the morning. On a Sunday."

He grins wolfishly at her. "I want you to have proper energy. Let's go!"

He grabs her hand and pulls her to sit up and get off the bed.

Wrapping an arm around her, he hoists her onto his back.

She laughs, but they both fall silent at her grumbling stomach.

He grins smugly at her and she blushes deeply.

"To the kitchen, sir!" she commands, and he stands up straight and at attention, making her giggle loudly.

"At your command, Princess!"


End file.
